Talk:Silver Army armory
They are meant to be on a technology level close to or exactly as the Necrons. I'm sure the necrons have technology more lethal than that of the Eldar , No?Bladiumdragon 18:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Is that better?Bladiumdragon 18:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ok do i even want to start...yes 1) Yoosu: sound in space that defies the laws that even 40k has agreed to follow. 2) Hummer: no mater how you say this I either see a gun that wont work, or you copied Gundam in which case wow magic bullets spawn from majiks. 3) Nemodar: it's called a cannon.... -_- 4) Uls: sterio bullets that's one weak Bass, just saying. 5) Ritlin: ummm....what? so is this some sort of magic hard light....are you magically out teching the necron HEY ADMINS! NCF! 6) Solas VG6: "the most advanced infintry armor to date" - no that's power armor 7)Joig Po4: THIS IS WARHAMMER leave your anime at the door, as a fan of anime i am somewhat offended. I will say this again...look at Lexicarnum before you start, about half of these are done in a less flashy way already and the others are stolen from a anime or are simply done to fuck over the other factoins and make you unbeatable. (and no the GW claim that it's all propaganda does not apply to you, you do not work for the Black Library) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I've already discussed this with the admins of the site and this has passed. And don't go citing the lexicanum to me. I've read it several times over, especially when I write my stories or articles. This also proves that the amount of shits you give about an article before screaming "NCF" are so far in the negative that they actually go UP your rear. You're even finding irrelevant references because you WANT to find them. I've had proper amounts of politeness come from the admins of this site who actually read my articles and I have rearranged my articles to fit canon per their instructions, but you're something else. *laughs* Bladiumdragon (talk) 14:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) So instead of out teching a C'tan you only out tech the Elder? It's still in there. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 17:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) So? They're supposed to be out-teching the Eldar. I made them too over powered (going so far as being more powerful than the Necrons, which you erroneously confused as the C'tan gods) I modified as per Legionaire's request to render it canon.Bladiumdragon (talk) 18:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) again http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:Canon_Policy, sorry but N.C.F. Also there is a shit ton of cannon issues otherwise, and don't make me argue logic with you, 40K might out rediculus Star Trek on tech but there still is a explanation on how it works, maybe not a detailed expanation on why ''but i can break down a gauss flayer and give real world science comparisons. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:34, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but their technology is not meant to be explained beyond simple understandings. And this was still approved. Therefore, your NCF tag is irrelevant.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) really tech that says on it that it out techs the eldar, and that is against the rules is allowed....well then i'll just fuck all the rules...time for C'tan Bob who killed the emperor (not horus) and who is alive, and killing all the nids, and once Failbaddon fails his 13th black crusade will upserp all the chaos gods and the emperor as god of humanity....when you make exceptions to the rules for yourself, thats a sign that the rules don't exist. sorry but last i looked the rules apply to everyone. Technology of human Empires may not match or exceed that of the Dark Age of Technology. Human Technology at this time was at its apex as stated by canon, and has not been marched since. It is also highly recommened that any human Empires should not exceed the technology of the Great Crusade (When the Imperium was at it's most advanced). Exceptions may be made when presented in a historicl context. Xenos Empires may not match or exceed the technological level of the Craftworld Eldar. ^ the rules. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool story bro. Tell me this about one year ago when it wasn't approved and already considered NCF, and tell that to the Necrons.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:59, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, seeing as the alternative is deletion, lemme give this a once-over (will probably take until the weekend) and see if I can't try to steer things back on course. And much as y'may hate them, the rules are the rules. If something breaks them, there's really not much wriggle space. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:25, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Then give me a reason why it's suddenly considered NCF when it was approved before.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) It's considered NCF because the Canon policy has been revised. Furthermore it really kinda pushed the limits of acceptable before anyways. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) And why was that instaured?! That means that practically all my articles are now NCF! That's BS. It's like it was catered specifically towards me! Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC) no it was made in responce to newbies who made space marines who had all Archotech weapons, slaughtered eldar craftworlds for fun, and then held the 13th black crusade in check My Talk'' 21:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Bladium, I understand that the new rules don't favor you, but they were decided upon by the entire community, and they apply whether you like it or not. If you insist on being belligerent on this issue I will simply delete these articles. FYI your articles are not the only ones getting reviewed. Viva, Sniperghost, Lither, Pirmarch11 and even my own articles are under scrutiny. If you don't like it then tough cookies. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:59, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah right. I leave for a few months thinking that my ideas were safe on this site and now they're all under threat of deletion.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, complaining about community changes and getting defensive isn't going to help anything. In fact, it makes most members less-inclined to try and be helpful. I'm willing to work on this with you so that nothing gets deleted. Are you willing to try and work with the rest of the community? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : No. My rage and frustration are at one of my peaks. I will not change what has been carved in stone by smashing it and taking a stone from the same pile as all the others were taken from and writing in the exact same manner as the others did.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Would you like some cranberry juice? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ^ this is why i stopped being nice to him. sure my review have a small measure of insult, but typically initially i try to either include a opening for discussion (not belligerent rage), and/or give advice on how to fix it if i can think of a simple fix. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 22:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No you don't. You insult and mock and think you're doing the right thing. I wasn't aware of the changes in the rules which is why you were ticking me off with your "I know everything and everything you do is either anime or mary-sue" attitude.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Unawareness is not an excuse. Plague, that comment didn't further the discussion at all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC)